Chibitalia! Cinderelly!
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Chibitalia finally gets some time off work and tries to spend it with Holy Rome at a tea party. But when his dress gets destroyed and is called back to work, can Holy Rome make him fill any better? ChibitaliaXHoly Rome Fluff!


_**If you read all of my **_**Disney songs: Hetalia style!**_** then you don't need to read this.**_

Holy Roman Empire walked down the hall, hoping that he wouldn't run into Italia. He would love to see her but she has so much work to do and he wasn't sure he could keep from blushing. He sighed. Oh, his Chibitalia…

He's thoughts were interrupted by something small but hard crashing into him. Holy Rome fell over, bringing the other person down with him. At first he was mad. How _dare_ this person crash into _him_! When he looked up to yell at the person, however, he caught sight of a reddish brown curl. _Italia's curl_. He blushed when he saw that his crush's lips were so close to his.

"Roma! I finally got awhile off work! All I hear is Chibitalia, from the moment I get up till shades of night are falling There isn't any letup, I hear Mr. Austria calling, calling go up and do the attic and go down and do the cellar, you can do them both together. So would you come to my Tea party? Ms. Hungary helped me cook!"

Holy Rome couldn't think straight. Italy was still on top of him. "U-um…"

"How lovely it would be if you could to come to my Tea Party! But in the middle of my dreaming, he's screaming at me, 'Chibitalia!'" Italy got off from on top of him and smiled brightly at him.

Holy Rome snapped out of it and realized that he couldn't say no. "S-sure…" He was sure his face looked like a tomato.

Italia smile got wider, if it could, and she grabbed Holy Rome's hand to lead him to the room that the party was in.

When they got there, Holy Rome was surprised at the food on the small chibi-sized table. Ms. Hungary must have cooked most of it.

Italy cried out in shock, worrying Holy Rome. "What wrong, Italia?"

She pointed to the dress in Ms. Hungary's hand. Well, he thinks it's a dress. It was torn up pretty bad.

"Ve! Ms. Hungary! What happened to my dress?"

Ms. Hungary looked like a guilty child caught in the act of stealing a cookie jar. "I'm sorry, Chibitalia! The room was stuffy, so I opened the window and I only left the room for a minute! When I came back, a gray cat had it's claws in the dress!"

Before Italy could say anything, they heard Austria yell, "CHIBITALIA!"

Italy looked really sad but left all the same. Holy Rome was mad!

"_Every time she'd find a minute, that's the time that he begins it! Chibitalia, Chibitalia,"  
_

"_CHIBITALIA!"_

Holy Rome slammed the door closed. _"__Chibitalia, Chibitalia!__Night and day it's Chibitalia.__  
__Make the fire, fix the breakfast__  
__Wash the dishes, do the mopping!"_

Hungary sighed, _"And the sweeping and the dusting__  
__He always keep her hopping.__"_

_"__She goes around in circles__  
__til she's very, very dizzy__  
__Still he hollers,"__  
_  
_"Keep a-busy, Chibitalia."_ Hungary sat down, "But what can we do now?"

Holy Rome smiled, "We can fix the dress and have a big surprise Tea party after she finishes her work!"

Hungary smiled too. She got up and grabbed her sewing things. _"__We can do it, we can do it!__We can help Chibitalia!__We can make her dress so pretty__  
__There's nothing to it, really__. __We'll tie a sash around it__  
__Put a ribbon through it__. She'll have a grand old time __in the lovely dress we'll make for Chibitalia!__Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry,__Gonna help Chibitalia!__Got no time to dilly-dally__. __We gotta get a-goin'!"_

"I'll cut with these scissors!"

"And I can do the sewing!"

They looked at each other and sung at the same time, _"We'll make a lovely dress for __Chibitalia!"_

**LATER…**

Italy walked into his room after a whole days work. His Tea Party with Roma was ruined! And his dress was destroyed! He was just ready to curl up and go to sleep.

"Surprise!"

He turned to see Roma and Ms. Hungary standing in his room, next to a tea set and some food. It had pasta! And Ms. Hungary looked like she was blocking something.

"Ve~? Roma, Ms. Hungary, what are you doing here?"

Ms. Hungary smiled, "We knew that you really wanted to have that Tea Party, so we made another one!"

"Ve! That's very nice but I don't have a dress…"

Ms. Hungary stepped out of the way to reveal a beautiful dress! "V-ve? Where did you get that?"

Roma spoke up, "We fixed up your other one…"

"Why don't you try it on, Italy?"

"Right!" He grabbed the dress and ran into another room to change. After words, he ran back out and watched as Roma's face turned really red!

"_She looks beautiful…"_ Holy Rome thought. Italy ran up and hugged him. "Veeee~! Thank you Roma!" Hungary had snuck out to leave them alone.

Slowly, Holy Rome hugged her back. "Your welcome…"

"Ve~. Can we have the pasta now?"

"… Yes, Italia, we can have pasta."

**This is my longest one and so far, my favorite! Okay thats all i have ideas for right now so i need you guys to suggest some characters and/or songs! And tell me how i did with writing HRExChibitalia!**

**Review~**


End file.
